csifandomcom-20200225-history
To Kill a Predator
To Kill a Predator is the seventeenth episode in season six of . Synopsis The team springs into action to stop a vigilante who is hunting down and killing Internet predators, who were exposed on a show which lures predators by pretending to be teenage girls. Plot Sean Radley, partner at a Miami law firm, is brutally--and fatally--run over by a car. The CSIs discover the man's cell phone near his body and learn he was on the phone with his assistant, Lisa Ross, when he died. Lisa was bitter when she learned Sean, with whom she'd been having an affair, threw her over for a girl he'd met on the internet named Tiffany. The CSIs trace the car that ran Radley down to his wife, Deborah, who claims it was stolen that morning. Ryan finds a fingernail ornament in the car, leading him to question the Radleys' 16-year-old daughter, Hannah, but she tells the CSI she wanted her parents to stay together and didn't know her father was having affairs behind her mother's back. The CSIs soon have another case on their hands: Tony Massaro is found dead at a posh restaurant, the victim of a fatal shooting. The CSIs connect the two victims when they discover both men were featured on a news show called Expose: Predators Among Us. The show, produced by the television studio Ryan previously worked for, lures pedophiles with fake profiles for teenage girls and then exposes them on national television. The show's host, Heather Amberson, defends her actions, claiming the men weren't coerced into showing up, and noting she tried to get the police involved. She introduces the CSIs to "Tiffany," who is actually a young Asian man named Lou Durning. Lou shows them the profile of a man trying to chase Tony Massaro away from Tiffany and traces the IP to one Kevin Weaver. Detective Tripp tracks down Kevin Weaver and catches the man with a gun. Weaver claims he was just trying to protect Tiffany, and his gun isn't a match to the bullets pulled from Massaro's body. Natalia is able to get prints off glass found under Massaro, and they are a match to TJ Pratt, who also has a record as a sex offender. He claims to be reformed--and insists he saw Massaro that day to convince him to attend a support group. TJ shows Calleigh and Delko how he keeps track of offenders, and they see that one of them is about to meet a girl in a pink cap in a park. The CSIs rush there and find Kevin Weaver at the scene, but they realize why he's there when he shows them a binder with pictures of his teenage daughter, who was killed by a pedophile. He's been tracking teens on the net, trying to get them to listen to his story and stay away from predatory older men. Natalia gets a DNA hit off a pink cap found abandoned in the park: it's a match to Hannah Radley. Ryan and Horatio confront the girl: she killed her father after seeing him on Expose. She alerts them to a friend of hers, Mallary, who is meeting an older man at her house later on. The CSIs find the missing bullet casing from Tony Massaro's case in the hands of a man who wanted to sell it on eBay and, because the man carefully bagged it, are able to recover prints on it. The prints match Sean Radley, leading the CSIs to his widow, Deborah. She killed Massaro hoping to take suspicion off her daughter, Hannah, for Sean's murder. Horatio confronts Mallary, getting her to let him in so he can confront the man coming to visit her. He's surprised when he sees it's none other than Lou Durning, the Expose employee. Horatio sends Mallary outside and then tells Lou that he's resisting arrest despite the fact that Lou is doing nothing. The episode ends with Horatio moving towards a terrified Lou menacingly. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Vivian Dugre as Heather Amberson * Brendan Ford as Sean Radley * Stephanie Niznik as Deborah Radley * Jordan Hinson as Hannah Radley * Guy Killum as Tony Massaro * George Newbern as Kevin Weaver * Peter James Smith as Lou Durning * Shane Johnson as T.J. Pratt * Alexa Nikolas as Mallary Harding * Tony Franchitto as Mr. Harding * Shea Curry as Mrs. Harding * Rebecca Marshall as Lisa Ross * B.J. Britt as Jared Belk * Catherine Kresge as Allison * Wolfgang Weber as Med Examiner See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes